


Mr Brightside

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack's  private thoughts regarding the events depicted in 'Reckoning Part One'





	Mr Brightside

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Well, today is turning out to be another 'interesting' day. 'Interesting' by the Chinese definition rather than the mental occupation definition.

It started off well enough - the Jaffa rebellion wanted two observers to ensure that all goes well, so I assign the rest of SG-1 to the job with the orders that they behave themselves, 'observe', and come back in one piece. Admittedly, that final order was directed at Daniel specifically, in private. I trust Carter, she knows this shit as well as I do, it's just that... Daniel needs reminding sometimes or rather he lets me remind him. Love is like that. 

Then as usual it all went FUBAR too damn quickly. The first indicator that everything was all going to go to hell in a handbasket was Jacob turning up. Don't get me wrong - I love the guy. He's the only person with a snake in their head that I have any time for. He's a good friend and a fine officer. It's just that when he turns up, hell is usually a few footsteps behind him and Selmak. 

Today was no different. Not only did he bring tidings of the return of the techno bugs but a cute doohickey that I'm sure that Carter will be salivating to pull apart to see how it works once this is all over. What it does is let us see where the Gou'ald are - the thing is, we're not supposed to have it. Jacob 'appropriated' it from the High Council. He said that things are strained between Selmak and the council. Translation, they see him as a bad influence and it's hurting them both. 

If I get five minutes, I'll sit them down and tell them that there is always a place for them here. God knows that Carter will appreciate seeing more of her Dad. When he left last year so suddenly after the wrecking of the original Alpha Site, she was a mess for weeks. I love the kid, not in the same way as I love Daniel but I'd rather do something than see her go through all of that again. 

So this leads to plenty of running around, trying to figure out what to do next - getting on the horn to Thor is a start. He owes me. Big time.

Oh and did I mention that Daniel got kidnapped? Even had to prompt the remainder of my team to tell me what happened to him as they sure as hell had no intentions of being the bearers of bad news. We're trained to do our jobs and just pray that we can get him home again and that's what we're going to do. 

If I meet this Replicarter bitch, she won't need to worry about Ancient weapons and the like. All she has to worry about is a P-90 with me on the trigger end. Screwing with Carter's mind is one thing. Daniel-napping is an entirely different ball game. 

The worst thing is that I can't show any real emotion about Daniel's disappearance. I'm the leader of the SGC fer crying out loud. I'm supposed to be stoic, be able to put emotions aside, and just concentrate on the situation in hand. Not easy when your reason for living is on the missing list and one of your personal demons keeps popping up every couple of hours or so. 

Jacob is arguing that we've got to 'advise' Baal that he's best off thinking outside of the box and not like a System Lord. Who cares? If the replicators get him, the happier I'll be. As will Daniel when we get him back. Who knows, I might stop having those nightmares about going through the ordeal I went through at Baal's hands.

As it is, until there is something I can do to get my reason to live back, I'm doing paperwork. Not my favorrite occupation but, as Carter is tearing herself apart over Daniel's kidnapping and Teal'c is off trying to liberate the Jaffa version of Mecca, it's best that I keep outta' their way until they need me. 

Daniel is alive. I know this. Wherever he is, he's alive and is doing all he can to stay that way so he can get back to me. Namely because if he doesn't stay alive, I'll kill him for breaking his promise to me!

We made the 'stay alive, no matter what' promise soon after he came back, memory (almost) returned after Vis Uban. 

I made myself a promise when he came to see me in Baal's prison that if the chance ever came that I would let him know just how much I loved him and needed him in my life. I tried to tell him when he came to ask for help when Anubis was threatening to tear Abydos apart tectonic plate by plate, but it came out as snarkiness. Thank Oma that he knows me and knew what I was trying to say, then it went to hell, like it always does and nothing more could be said.

That was until we found him wandering on Vis Uban. Looking edible in blue but with no memory of who he was or what we, SG-1, meant to him. He could have turned away from us, he could have stayed there but he didn't. He came home, to Earth, to SG-1 and to my heart. 

It didn't hurt that we also got rid of Jonas at pretty much the same time. There is no evidence to support the vicious 'rumor' that I was the one heard to mutter, 'Don't let the wormhole hit you on the ass on the way out!' If there was, it has now 'vanished'. Privilege of command and all that.

I waited. Waited until Daniel had his memory back before setting to take him into my life permanently. Or at least that was the game plan. Daniel didn't want to wait until he remembered everything. He knew who he was; he knew that he belonged on Earth as part of SG-1 and that he loved me. The rest wer just details. Both he and Carter are geniuses, but he's the one with the smarts. 

So we went to bed together and it was... like nothing on Earth. It was while we were lying together, his arm draped possessively over my chest and sleepy blue eyes staring up at me in the darkness, that he made me promise not to treat him any different, just because... y'know.

I tried to explain that I'd been in love with him a long time and that my behavior hadn't been any different toward him. Bad move. I had to conjure up some very serious ways of 'apologizing' for a lot of shit that I dumped on him when I was doing my DeNile cruise thing. It was actually quite a lot of fun 'apologizing'. More fun than it should be, especially when it meant that it left him speechless, ruffled and plastered all over me like my Class A's. It's a good job I have a lot to apologize for. 

Once he got his voice back and had calmed down a tad, he told me that he didn't want me to be any different towards him. If he got into trouble, then let him deal with it as best he could, treat him in the same way that I would Carter. I did try and point out the inherent difference between them both. Carter is military and though I love her, I am not in love with her. He is a civilian and I love him more than my own sorry skin. Daniel just shook his head and pinned me to the bed with those heartbreakingly beautiful eyes. 

"Do you trust me?" he asked quietly.

"Ask a silly question!" I hooted quietly. "More than myself." It was true. I trusted myself, my training, my team, but most of all I trusted him. 

"Then know that whatever happens, I'll come back to you. I love you Jack O'Neill, more than life itself and I won't leave you again," he whispered. If he had anything more to add then I didn't hear it as I was hugging the stuffing outta' him. 

"You do that," I said, sniffing loudly. It was his aftershave, I swear. "Else I will hunt you down and kill you myself!" 

"It's a deal. I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself," He told me, his expression serious and sombre, at odds with earlier lovemaking.

"Ain't that the truth!" I leered at him before 'pouncing' again. 

So as I wait for him to come back, I know that he's okay and that he WILL be okay. Daniel has made a lot of friends, some in very strange places. Someone'll come through for him. Hell, even this Replicarter can't be completely immune to him. She is after all, at the end of the day, Carter... albeit the amoral psychotic bitch queen from hell version! Yeah, he's going to be alright. I have to believe this as it makes dealing with the other evils I have to put up with that little bit easier. 

So, it's been a good ten minutes since Baal dialed in, I think he's gotten the message now. Time to go deal with him before I give Jacob an ulcer. My team is the best and they'll come through this like we've come through everything else.

To think otherwise is to surrender. Nothing doing. Just not goin' there.


End file.
